A Better World
by Laguna Kimsteed
Summary: An A/U continuation of Beast Wars picking up after "Nemesis: Part 2" but ignoring the continuity of Beast Machines. Ongoing.
1. Prologue

Beast Wars: A Better World

Prologue

"The Beast Wars are over." Optimus Primal thought to himself. The transwarp back to Cybertron had been rough, but nothing the durable Autobot shuttle couldn't handle. The transmetal Maximal had no idea if finding the shuttle on the Ark had been fate, destiny, or just dumb luck. He had learned not to question these things however.

"So... who thinks old Mega-butt is enjoying the ride?" came a question spontaneously, accented with a snarky laugh. Looking over, Optimus saw Rattrap tapping on the hull approximately where Megatron had been welded. The laugh that followed was infectious to say the least. The Beast Wars had been long and costly, now the laughing, and even the ride home felt good.

"With the job Black Arachnia and Silverbold did on him, they'll be lucky to ever get him off." Rhinox added with a chuckle. "They might have to put the shuttle in prison with him.." He stopped to take notice of a warning light on his console. "We've just entered Cybertronian space."

"Sheesh, and not a moment to soon." Rattrap started. "I can't wait to get back home. I'm gonna head to this little place I know, all the fembots there musta been heartbroken to hear about me missin'."

"I'm sure they made do without you, or the.. scent you attract." Silverbolt jabbed, accented be a chuckle from Black Arachnia.

Rattrap just waved them off. As he turned he noticed a pair of sparkling specs in the distance. "Look like they're here, right on schedule."

"Yup." Rhinox stated simply. He tensed momentarily, then willed himself to relax.

"Unidentified Autobot shuttle." Came a voice from communications. "Slow your speed and identify yourself." The command was sharp and authoritative. The pilot was clearly a seasoned veteran.

"Maximal fighter," Optimus began. "I am Optimas Primal, commander of the Axalon." He watched the pair of fighters in front of them. They were in an escort position now, but they could easilt drop back and open fire if the command was given. He persisted, "If you scan our exterior, you'll find the renegade Megatron welded to the hull."

For a long moment the comm was silent, Just before Optimus would have given the order to prepare the defenses the pilot spoke. "Stand by." More waiting. Silently, he wondered why he was concerned, these were Maximals, in Maximal craft no less. "Welcome home Optimus." The pilot greeted. Optimus breathed a sigh of relief. "You're cleared for landing, transmitting coordinates."

"Thank you, Pilot." Optimus began. "Have an escort waiting for when we arrive, Megatron is highly dangerous."

"Aknowledged." was the reply, it was simple and clean. It felt good, everything about the Beast Wars had been messy, this was easy, sterile. It was even relaxing.

The runway came into view. "We're beginning our descent." said Rhinox. Even though no one could see him behind the controls. Optimus could hear him smiling.


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming.

Rhinox eased the shuttle down, nice and slow. He was happy to be back on Cybertron, back home. "There we go, home at last." He started, as if the whole ordeal had been mundane to him.

Cheetor on the other hand, couldn't have been more excited. With a large grin he started, "Come on 'Big Green', we're back, we're on Cybertron." Rhinox thought he looked younger, the goofy smile plastered on his face reminded him of the young Maximal that first stepped onto the Axalon, not the transmetal soldier the Beast Wars had made him. "Come on, let's get out of here already." Cheetor started again, interrupting Rhinox's musings.

"Hold on.. opening shuttle doors now." Rhinox said, getting up from his pilot's seat. He already had to catch up, the rest of his comrades were already huddled around the opening hatch. As it opened the sun poured in, as did the sound of weapons being readied.

"Optimus Primal, welcome home." came a voice, the authoritative tone made it easy to tell that he was in command of the unit that greeted them. Rhinox noted that the weapons were charged, but not at the ready. Given the prisoner that they had, Rhinox wasn't surprised.

"By the pit.." Rhinox heard one of the guard mutter. Looking over, he saw some of them staring at Optimus and the others who had been altered by extraordinary means. None of them were the same, none of them blended into Cybertron society anymore.

"We've had some.. interesting times." Optimus stated, echoing the words he had said to the Predacon Operative from so long ago. Moving towards the rear of the ship, Optimus continued "We have Megatron secured back here."

The attitude didn't suprise anyone, least of all the Maximals under Optimus. "So, at long last we return. Congratulations Optimal Optimus, you've won, you and your motley crew are on Cybertron. All the while I lie here welded to the hull." Megatron looked down at his captors, and at the guards with them. "I see.." he paused, visually picking out the leader of the guard. "You there, get me down and put me in one of your 'Maximal' cells." he commanded mockingly.

As the guards moved closer the dragon head that was Megatron's arm let out a slightly mechanical growl. Motioning to stop, the leader of the guard looked towards Optimus. "We don't know anything about these upgrades many of you have, you're not just Cybertrons, thats obvious." As he spoke, the other guards moved to be ready. "Is that other head.. a danger, or a weapon?"

Rhinox answered before anyone else. "Its still dangerous, but we drained the weapons power supply before leaving." He chuckled softly, amused. "I wanted to be sure he would be as little trouble as possible. On top of that, he's in a locked form. He shouldn't be flying anywhere."

"Flying? Our report of the six Predacons that stole the Golden Disk only indicated two flyers, Megatron not included." The guard explained.

"Sheesh, are you guys outta date.. both those bots been burned" Interjected Rattrap. "Eeyeah – Any Pred's with Meg's ain't around no more, no what I'm sayin'?" He calmly pulled out his automatic and aimed it at the bound Megatron. Rattrap spoke again, all humor gone from his voice. "He ain't stupid enough to make a break for it.. sadly." Within a few moments, the others under Optimus' command also readied their weapons.

"Let him down, carefully." Optimus ordered, his cannons ready. Following his orders the guards moved in, some pulled out cutting torches and began to cut Megatron down. Megatron watched them silently, not moving unless it was needed to avoid being burned.

When he was free Megatron stepped down from his bindings. Then, in a flash of movement he had one of the guards in the vice like grip of the dragons head. "Did you fools think I was defeated? Megatron is never defeated! Never complacent. No.." He said. Almost as quickly, every one of the Maximal group had their weapons aimed at him. "I don't think you'll fire Optimus, no.. There's to much risk you'd kill this fool here." He said mockingly, giving his victim a squeeze. "Now, I'll be leaving this place."

"Put him down Megatron!" Optimus ordered. "Look around, we're on Cybertron, you've got nowhere to go. He stepped closer, carefully approaching the captor.

"I may not have my Predacons or my ship. But like the phoenix I shall rise. Yes." He allowed the grip to loosen, seemingly unaware of it. Within a moment the guard took the bait and shoved his elbow into Megatron's face. The attack was easily deflected however. "Fool! Did you think to catch me so unaware?" He said, squeezing his victim. "You will.."

"Black Arachnia, Maximize!" came the sudden exclamation from behind Megatron. The spider Maximal had managed to slip behind the event unnoticed. Megatron was quick, turning and attempting to use the guard as a shield, but Black Arachnia was faster. With one smooth motion she pulled her sidearm and fired before he could complete his action. The dart lodged in his shoulder, the effects of the cyber venom quickly spreading from there and encompassing his whole body.

"N-No.." was all Megatron could get out before falling to his knees, then completely over. As he fell, his captive managed to free himself from the grip of the dragon.

Black Arachnia replaced her sidearm in its home as she walked over the fallen body of the Predacon. Looking at Optimus she smiled and started. "I told you we should have done that from the start."

"Noted." Optimus replied as he and the other Maximals replaced and hid their weapons.

Turning to the guardsmen, Black Arachnia continued. "I trust you can take him from here?" She asked with a smile, By now she was standing beside Silverbolt.

"We'll take care of it, thanks." said the one that had been captive a few moments before. He still looked a bit rattled, but no one called attention to it. The rest of the guard lifted Megatron up and with some careful maneuvering, the placed him onto a waiting hover cart.

"If he wakes up just shoot him again!" Rattrap called after them with a laugh.

The leader of the guard activated a communicator on his wrist. "Ready for pickup." was all he said into it. Within a few moments a pair of a pair of transports came into view. Turning to the Maximals, he spoke. "One of those ships is for us and the prisoner. The other will be taking you to your debriefing." He paused a moment, looking up at Optimus he continued. "You might be a problem Sir, we hadn't expected your size."

That's fine." Optimus said passively, paying more attention to pair of landing transports. When they finally touched down, an older bot stepped from the closer shuttle. He was an efficient design, extra parts on his back suggested he could transform into a land vehicle. He had only one active optic circuit, the other was scarred and completely white in color. When he moved, it was with obvious military training.

"Optimus, I'm General Antaris. I'll be in charge of the debriefing." he said curtly. Turning to the Head of the guard. "Take the prisoner, make sure he is kept sedated until he is safely inside his cell." he ordered.

As the guardsmen loaded Megatron and themselves into the farther transport, Antaris motioned for Optimus' team to enter with him into the closer one. In a moment only he and Optimus himself were outside. "I trust you'll follow Optimus. This debriefing is for you as much as it is for your surviving troops."

Optimus nodded and transformed into his jet mode. Though he hid it well, the remark Antaris gave had stung. During the entirety of the Beast Wars he had strived for as little loss of life as possible. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he waited for the shuttle to lift off. When it was airborne it moved away slowly, giving Primal ample time to follow close behind.

Inside the shuttle, the Maximals stood in the middle of the ship awkwardly. The only other bot with them was General Antaris, who seemed used to the moevement of the ship. "Ugh – this is ridiculous." started Black Arachnia. She sighed, "Beast Mode." she commanded herself calmly. Once she was in her spider form, she skittered up the wall. "Much better.."

"I believe mi'lady has the right idea." Silverbolt complimented. "Beast mode." he said as he transformed.

Soon the other, even Rhinox had take to their beast forms. Allowing them to balance on four or more legs. Antaris glanced over, and was momentarily taken aback by when he saw. "When I first heard of your arrival, I knew you had been modified by outside influences. But I wasn't aware you would be so.. unique." He said as he quickly replaced his cool exterior.

Cheetor spoke first. "Yeah, the changes on the surface are the least of our differences." He calmly retorted. His slightly modulated voice lacking the respect that should be given to an officer.

"Sheesh.. what Cheetor means Sir, is that it's been a long and uh.. weird fight." Rattrap interjected, moving between the General and his shipmate. Cheetor attempted to step forward, but Rattrap stoop up on his beast mode hind legs and stopped him.

Rhinox glanced over at the two of them, diffusing the situation without a word. This seemed to satisfy General Antaris, who returned to his stance.

"Sorry." Cheetor offered.

"Don't worry about it 'Spots'. But you gotta remember we're back on Cybertron now." Rattrap offered. "Gotta remember the rules here?" With a chuckle he added. "Meg's is behind bars, and he's stayin' that way. Know what I mean?"

Antaris moved a hand to his ear. "Roger, Axalon crew en route." Turning to the other Maximals, he began again. "We'll be landing soon. Once there you'll be escorted to your debriefing." He didn't wait for rebuttal before tapping his communicator. "Antaris to Primal."

Outside the shuttle Optimus' communicator lit up. "Optimus here. Go ahead General."

"We'll be landing shortly. You should see the landing pad momentarily."

"I see it." Optimus responded before closing the channel. He wasn't looking forward to this. Two of his team had started out as Predacons, not to mention the advancements and alterations that the Vok hand wrought on almost all of them. No to mention his own form, which seemed to be a combination of Autobot, Maximal, and Transmetal technologies.

The shuttle slowed to a stop and hovered a brief moment before lowering onto the landing pad. Optimus hovered and transformed into his maximized form. As the door opened his team exited. All of them except for Silverbolt transformed back into their robot forms.

Silverbolt lowered his snout to the ground. "This land, it lacks the living scent of the Earth. It seems sterile, mechanical, as the Axalon did." The wrinkled his nose. "This will take some getting used to."

Rhinox chuckled, "You'll get used to it." He reassured his teammate. "Before you know it, you'll be thinking of Cybertron as home."

"Still, if we are to stay here on Cybertron. I'll remain by Black Arachnia's side. As I wish to remain with you all." Silverbolt continued.

"I won't be put anywhere without Silverbolt." Decreed Black Arachnia, as she rested a hand on his back.

Optimus stepped forward. "Calm down Maximals. The don't even know the whole story yet. Just that we've brought back the renegade Megatron." He was concerned about this, his team seemed more loyal to each other than to other Maximals. It was explected though, his crew fought and bled and celebrated and mourned together. In his spark, he knew they all deserved a heroes welcome.

The General broke Optimus' train of thought. "You will all be debriefed, then released." He watched as several medical bots approached from the complex. For the first time, he broke from his military discipline and smiled at the Maximals. "Don't worry." he started. "This is all for procedure." Optimus looked back, it did little to ease him.


End file.
